


Bark At The Moon

by redboarambo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redboarambo/pseuds/redboarambo
Summary: Sam almost wished he could say that first time he slept with Garth, nearly two years ago, was a one time drunken mistake. It was what he had wanted it to be. Things had been hard on them both, he felt bad and got drunk, and ended up sleeping with Josh. Most of the time he could barely stand having Garth around that often, let alone having the man straddling his waist and naked.





	Bark At The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, again, so much crack between these two, and written years ago.

Sam almost wished he could say that first time he slept with Garth, nearly two years ago, was a one time drunken mistake. It was what he had wanted it to be. Things had been hard on them both, he felt bad and got drunk, and ended up sleeping with Josh. Most of the time he could barely stand having Garth around that often, let alone having the man straddling his waist and naked.

He had left the day after, the hunt done, and forgot about it. He never told Dean, and for a while, that was the end of it.

A month or two later though, Garth joined them for another hunt.

Yet again, they ended up in bed together, tired and sated, but this time without the excuse of sex.

For two years, it went on the same. Sometimes it was months between needing his help on hunts, nearly half a year at one point, but sometimes it was twice a month. It didn’t fix anything, not really. Sam still couldn’t stand having the small man around too much, he got annoying too fast and he was too much most of the time. The agreement was purely for release, and convenience.

When Garth disappeared half a year ago, it affected both Winchesters the same way. Things were tense with Kevin gone and the issues with Gadreel. They were both strung out and struggling to deal with it to move on. Dean had left for a while, and as nice as Cas had been to Sam, it wasn’t the same. That was why, the first time he caught wind of where Garth was in six months, he had left Cas at the bunker and left.

Sure, it was a hell of a drive, but it was worth it. Everything was going wrong lately - having some good news in the form of a friend being okay was exactly what he needed.

That was until he heard Garth talking about being a werewolf.

For a moment, it felt like his heart stopped. All he could do was stare at the small man, lost for words and starting to freak out about they had to do. But as the day went on and Garth showed them both the community, the way he was fitting in and that everything was okay, he figured maybe, just maybe things would be okay.

It wasn’t until a few days later, after having to kill the local policeman that tried to kill Sam and Dean and not being able to convince Garth to come with them that they were alone. Dean had left, saying he needed to eat somewhere that didn’t have bloody organs in the goddamn refrigderater.

The moment the door closed behind his brother, Garth moved over to him, sitting close enough so that their thighs were touching. “You okay, man? You’ve been quiet. Well.. more quiet than normal.”

Sam shifted little on the couch, frowning down at his hands. “No. Yeah, I mean, I’m fine, it’s just… you’re a werewolf.” He heard a small chuckle from the man beside him, turning his head in time to see the grin on Garth’s face. It was nice and familiar. For a moment, it felt like nothing had changed. “What?”

“You’re acting like it changes me, amigo. I’m still me. I don’t hurt people, I just have to eat animals a little more raw than before, and be careful what my knives are made out of.” Garth’s hands moved as he spoke, his hand waving to himself as if he could prove it was simply who he was. “Is this about something else?”

Unable to help it, Sam’s nose wrinkled, shifting just a little. “It’s weird, man. You were, as weird as it sounds, one of the only people that didn’t have something bad happen to them after sleeping with me. And now you’re a werewolf. I know it’s not related, but I always seem to attract… I don’t know. Doomed and the supernatural?”

Garth didn’t try to hide the loud laugh that came out of his mouth, even if it sounded more like a giggle than the booming laugh Sam would have let out. “Seriously, though, I’m still just me. I’m not going to wolf out on you while you fuck me or ‘nothing. Though.. this does give a new meaning to the doggie style.”

Instantly Sam groaned, his hand reaching up to smack at his face. He should have seem that coming. The first time the two had slept together, Garth had told him he wanted to climb him like a tree for gods sake. How had he not expected a dog-related pun now? Peeking over at Garth, he shook his head. “Horrible.”

“Oh come on!” Garth was still laughing as he turned, getting onto his knees. Even sitting like that, his head was just an inch taller than Sam’s, still able to look eye-to-eye without having to bend either of their necks. “It was great. Or I could just push you back..” He did it as he spoke, Sam’s back bouncing just a little as he hit the mattress, a small grin starting to come onto his face.

Garth may get annoying sometimes, but it had been a long fucking time since Sam had felt anyone but his own hand, so he wasn’t going to complain. “Push me back and what?”

The grin on his face grew, almost a little more manic than a normal grin. Stretching out beside Sam, he leaned in to lick up his neck, drawing a shudder from the much larger man, before he giggled again, throwing one leg over Sam’s waist so he could playfully hump his hip.

“Jesus Christ.” Starting to laugh himself, Sam pushed at Garth’s shoulder, getting him off and rolled away from him. “There’s something fucking wrong with you. Dog jokes? Really?” Here he was, his friend a newly bitten werewolf apparently, and already okay with it enough to be making bad jokes at his own expense.

“Come onnn, muchacho, you know it’s funny. Don’t leave me here panting, that’s just not cool. Carpe my dick.”

Quickly throwing his hand up, Sam covered Garth’s mouth, rolling so that he was hover over the small man, staring down at him. “Fine. I’ll stay. But you have got to shut the hell up.” Waiting until he got a nod in response, he moved down, starting to strip them down. In no time at all, they were both naked and sweaty, Garth flipping onto his back so Sam would have more room. They got lost in the heat of the moment, and Sam could forget that things were different. When Garth didn’t talk, he could forget how annoying he could be sometimes.

It was Garth threw his head back, letting out a howl instead of a scream before he started to laugh, that made Sam remember.

He was going to kill him when they were done.


End file.
